endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/HMCP IV3
The Main Battle Tank and Heavy Artillery piece of the HASF. Is a member of the HMCP I family. Named after IPC General Shih Guan-Ting, who used the 203mm guns of his CM-6s as long-range artillery after his CM-8s were destroyed in an airstrike. He successfully defeated the first Russian assault on Shanghai that way. 1 VEHICLE Capacity None. Sensors All HMCP I are fitted with two E/O cameras mounted low in the front, an E/O camera mounted in each hatch, and six other cameras giving it 360-degree awareness of its surroundings. The HMCP IV3's turret carries a laser designator, environment sensors to detect windspeed and calculate ballistic trajectories, indirect sights, a LADAR, a binocular E/O suite, thermal imaging and a radar. Anti-Surface Weaponry Rhinemetall L/62 Coilgun-Assisted 140mm The final offspring of Rhinemetall's 140mm smoothbore family, the L/62 Coilgun-Assisted 140mm cannon is capable of throwing a DU-core Tungsten alloy sabot at over 4000 meters per second. It can outrange any tank gun in the world, and can fire either canister 140mm shells against non-tank targets. It carries 100 rounds in a carousel-style autoloader. In artillery mode, the L/62 is capable of hurling a magnetic strip-equipped Thermobaric-Thermite GPS-guided wind-corrected projectile to 50 kilometers, but requires it to set down its rear brace. M2 HMG The M2 is the oldest weapon in HASF service, capable of firing .50 cal. rounds at 500 rounds per minute. It is mounted on the top of the MBT's turret with a E/O camera and IFF interrogator. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry Although the muzzle velocity can canister ammunition that the Shih uses can theoretically shred a helicopter, it is highly unlikely that such things happen. Upgrades Weaponry PDM To provide the HMCP IV3 with a better infantry deterrent, it can be equipped with a Point Defense Microwave to either inflict incapacitating non-lethal pain, or incapacitating lethal pain. It is also effective in igniting liquid fuels and can be used to overheat the electronic wiring in a guided projectile, making it able to act as a hardkill ECM. RA-ALARM 140 The Rocket-Assisted Advanced Long Attack Range Munition is a super-anti-tank weapon that was first fielded by the NAU in WW3 with very good results. After its technology matured even more, HASF now uses the Rocket-Assisted Chemical Energy penetrator that either is laser-homing or E/O guided and smashes two shape charges into the target at a maximum of 4km per second. With rocket assistance in BLOS mode, it can reach a maximum of 70 kilometers. Now it can outrange anything on the ground that is a dedicated anti-tank platform. Protection CCDK-H The vast majority (~90%) of the Human Alliance's population lives in cites. Therefore, urban combat is the main place where HASF forces would fight. As a result, HASF has created a Heavy variant of the Close Combat Defense Kit for its HMCP Is. It includes Aluminum-Kevlar side and rear skirts, ElRA blocks over the vehicle's front glasis, a turret fender, gun spaced armor, and a multipurpose hardened steel bulldozer to push aside things that get in the way. Protection HMCP Is are clad in Next Generation Composite. It ranges from 2200mm RHA-equivalent glasis plating to 400mm RHA-equivalent top armor, but it can always stop a 40mm STW round, and at its maximum (front glasis plate), can stop a 140mm Rocket-Assisted Advanced Long Attack Range Munition (RA-ALARM) fired at point blank range. It also has a GUARDIAN ECM suite that covers both E/O jamming and 25-barrel Metal Storm turrets that fire 9mm caseless that shred incoming missiles with ease. The operator compartment is sealed off from the rest of the vehicle, and is cocooned by a fullerene- ceramic “bathtub”. It has a composite v-shaped undercarriage that not only diverts an explosion under the vehicle outward, but also flexes instead of shattering if pushed beyond its mechanical strength. Locomotion All vehicles of the first generation of High Mobility Combat Platform are powered by a universal hydrogen-powered (but biodiesel-capable) 6.0 liter QOHC flat-12 internal combustion engine. It recharges the vehicle’s large high-energy-density lithium-ion battery block sitting at the bottom of the chassis, or directly powers the vehicle’s four 500-hp electric motors. Mated to an electronic 8-speed transmission (with three gears for going backwards), the motors can get any HMCP, including the 40-ton MBT/Arty variant, to 120 kmph on paved roads. Category:Blog posts